User blog:Wachowman/Parody 105. Meat vs Devil (Che vs Guy)
Wachow: *sees the positive feedback from Wimpy vs Edward* Cyan: *walks into the room* what’s up Wacho. Wachow: yo Cyan. Man Edward vs Wimpy did really well. Cyan: yeah I’ll say. This season is looking great. Wachow: yeah I agree, maybe this year we’ll actually be nominated for best fanmade rap battles on the Wiki. Cyan: oh definitely dude, especially with the Drak battle you have planned, oh and the Bobdav- Wachow: SHHH STOP! Why do ALL of my Co’s do that?! Parodies stay a secret! Cyan: ah...my b? Wachow: just start the battle...oh also thanks Gabe! Cyan: ye cover looks amazing. ... ... ... EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES! MEATHOLL VS DEVIL BEGIN! Meat Meatholl the Greatest, out of my hiatus, Devil loses so much there should be a playlist. You’re a twenty-thirteen troll on the gay list, Now I’ll be your lyrical and physical rapist! I'm known for being the best eff-gee-tee on the Wiki! You're just a shitty hell-themed version of CE! I crush my Tourney opponents! Potent every moment! Make your whole career deader than Noah’s rodent (fuck!) Couldn't train your Dragon better than me and Piet, I’ll treat you like a shitty blog, Shift and delete! I've beaten you before, you won’t enjoy this! So don’t rush to conclusion like you’re Leeroy, Bitch! Had 6 accounts, Devil, and you got them all canned! Given chance after chance and result? “You’re banned!” I’d give you the benefit of the doubt, but that ain’t my style Treat this loser like the rest of them; blocked without Trial Devil As a past Admin, it must really suck, That after spamming and trolling you ran out of luck. And you stayed as a meme, one that always stunk, You became the very thing you swore to obstruct! Yo, we’ve faced off before, now this rematch begins! You’re seen as God, to me you’re the least deadly of sins! After such a grand exit, we got “missed you guys. hi x” Everyone hated on you but you still couldn’t say Goodbye! Yo! Go away guy, are you high? You may cry, You’re a “sex addict”, but get less girls than a gay guy? I’m a rapping Dev, ill raps are all I know! You must take after your mom, you both seriously blow! Meat Blow? Dude. You kissed up to Wachowman, A dude who had once gotten two of your accounts banned. You can’t even beat your meat, let alone touch me! I should name you, DevilishMindOfMe! Oh! What's the Beast post now? “666, Muthafuckas!”, Then you FLIP THE FUCK OUT! I got the biggest dick to fuck up all you basterds! You'll only get votes if you remember your old passwords! Devil Don't try to bring up my trials or bans! You didn’t need to play Undertale to get dunked on by Sansse! The whole wiki thinks of you as a shitpost personified! This showdown, you’ll lose without being disqualified! (Ye!) You’re basic! You fall Flats when you’re rapping! Your plot lasted a day, but you got backstabbed by Dragon! When you tried to screw the wiki, CC left you cucked! Is it the 5th of November? 'Cause You! Just! Got Fucked! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES-*Five “Winner” badges are seen* ...WIKI PARODIES! Who Won? Meat Devil Category:Blog posts